


[R&M]总统先生的办公室

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: *不走肾不走心*可能会让您感到不适





	[R&M]总统先生的办公室

“也许你应该称呼我为总统先生。”  
已经不再带着一只眼罩的男孩这么说道，手下时轻时重地玩弄着少年幼小的、还没有发育完全的阴茎。  
“啊……总统先生，是、是总统先生……”  
莫蒂哀嚎着，声音在颤抖，从中无法捕捉到愉快抑或是痛苦。他叫喊和哭泣着，一如既往。  
总统先生的身后站着两位瑞克保镖，他们神态轻佻地托着总统的屁股，然后拉下自己包裹紧实的前裆。半硬不软的阴茎从裤裆里一点点释放，右边的瑞克抚摸着总统依旧有些干燥的后穴，心焦地想要直接插入。  
总统先生理智地制止住了两位瑞克——“直接插入会很痛”——他那样说道，并终于放过了男孩已经黏糊糊的阴茎。他将莫蒂的精液抹到莫蒂的直肠口，耐心十足。  
莫蒂已经知道接下来要发生什么，他小声地哭泣着，为这一场混乱的性交派对增添了一丝活力。于是总统先生兴致勃勃地插入了莫蒂的直肠里，这里已经被良好地开发过，并且早已汁液淋漓。  
左边的瑞克因为暂时日不到总统先生的屁眼，于是凑过去看总统先生日别人的屁眼。  
“真是一个好屁眼。”瑞克赞叹道，他耸动了一下鼻子，“还有着橘子汽水果汁的特殊气味，真美味。”  
橘子汽水果汁的瓶子已经从莫蒂的后穴里拔出来了，现在正有些冷清地躺在地上。于是瑞克从地上把这黏糊糊的瓶子塞入到自己的屁眼里，凉凉的塑料瓶刺激得他一个哆嗦。  
“哐当”一声，因为缺乏良好有效的括约肌约束，塑料瓶从瑞克的屁眼里晃荡着掉了出来。橘色的饮料再次撒了一地，狼藉的现场让总统先生有些烦躁。  
瑞克们是不会因此而感觉到害臊或者愧疚的。总统先生从莫蒂的屁眼里拔出自己还没有完全硬起来的阴茎，暂时性地宣告了对于这个男孩的释放。  
“先等会儿，之后再搞你。”  
总统先生这样说，转过身来示意身后的瑞克。  
“可以了，插进来吧。”  
右边的瑞克兴奋地将自己有些粗大的阴茎推进到总统还稍显稚嫩的后穴中，随着角度的变换不断磨蹭着少年的直肠壁，意图把弯弯直直的肠壁撑直。  
总统先生十分配合，即使直到现在为止他都只能够感受到疼痛，但依旧在努力探索自己身体中的兴奋点。总统感觉到自己身后的男人似乎变得越来越兴奋，在过度快速地抽查着自己的肉壁，于是他动作强硬地揪过瑞克的脑袋，警告他说：“行了，该换人了。”  
瑞克委屈地摸了摸自己本来就半秃的头顶，又抓下来了一大把毛发。  
但是他又能说什么呢，难道还真的占着总统的屁眼不放吗？强奸上司的罪责他可是担不起的。  
于是瑞克不情不愿地抓住自己的阴茎退了出来，然后看着另一个瑞克进入到总统的后穴里，用这个作为素材给自己打了一发手炮。  
高潮只持续了三四秒，就在瑞克高潮的瞬间，前面的精液连同后面的粪便一同喷射而出。  
噗、噗噗、噗噗噗——  
连续不断的、有节奏的排泄声在办公室里回响，瑞克有些脱力地跪倒在自己的粪便中，脸上带着高潮后与面对着突发事件而产生的双重空白。  
第一次，瑞克出现了不安的神色，他看向总统。  
总统先生出乎意料地没有生气，他有些腿软地走过来，带着一丝性事过后的疲惫，然后徒手插入到粪便瑞克的屁眼中。  
便便洞先生被拿了出来。  
“啊，你们好，我是便便洞先生。”便便洞先生在粪便中站起身，有礼貌地向在场每一个人行礼。  
总统叹了一口气。  
“虽然便便洞先生很好，但是也请不要在工作时间将便便洞先生塞入到自己的屁眼里带入我的办公室。”  
他甩了甩手中瑞克的屎。  
“好的总统先生，非常抱歉。”没想到能够被这样轻轻放过，瑞克十分惊讶，但一想到这毕竟是便便洞先生便舒了一口气。  
“现在的问题不是这个。”总统皱着眉头，指着房间的一角，“现在的问题，是如何处理那个。”  
因为打手炮的瑞克突如其来的排泄，另一位保镖瑞克紧急之下拔出了自己的手枪，乱射一气。  
很不幸的是，在一边休息的莫蒂中弹了，被一枪爆头，脑壳碎裂开来红的白的混成一片。  
莫蒂死了，或许死之前他还处在高潮的余韵中，身体抽搐着形成了一个不太自然的形状。  
有点可惜。  
总统看着莫蒂的尸首，下意识地摸了摸自己的裤裆。  
已经开始硬到发痛了。  
他渐渐无法抑制自己的冲动，双手分开男孩已经开始僵硬的大腿根，掏出涨得发痛的阴茎，用尽全身力气，困难地顶进那已经不会再温暖的直肠里。这里已不再火热，而是微温稍凉，与从前的感觉大不相同。总统把莫蒂再抱在怀中，将他的胳膊绕在自己的脖子上，下身快速耸动起来。尸体静静地承受着他的冲击，不叫也不扭。抽插比从前要困难一些，但快感却更强烈。  
总统将精液射进莫蒂的直肠，滚烫的精液温暖了尸体的内壁，给予他一种能够将莫蒂唤醒的错觉。  
不过只是错觉。

“记得及时找人来清理。”总统吩咐道。  
总统先生提起裤子，离开了自己的办公室。


End file.
